bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
List of BIONICLE media
Aside from the toys in Lego Bionicle franchise, Lego has also marketed an ongoing book series, several Video games (mostly for the Gameboy advance), three computer-animated movies, and animations. A BIONICLE comic book is also published by DC Comics and available free to members of the Lego Club. There are also various other ancillary products available, such as watches, toothbrushes, and backpacks, as well as an online adventure game. Movies Several important events in BIONICLE were told of in CG computer animation films. Listed below: BIONICLE: Mask of Light BIONICLE: Mask of Light tells the story of two Matoran, Jaller, Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard and Takua, the Chronicler of Mata Nui. When Takua is doing a bit of exploring he accidentally stumbles upon the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, unfortunately he accidentally falls in a lava river but is saved by Tahu. To prevent the coming of the legendary seventh Toa, Makuta sends out the Rahkshi or the Sons of Makuta. Takua and Jaller must find the Seventh Toa to help put an end to Makuta's dark reign. BIONICLE: Mask of Light was released to VHS and DVD on September 16, 2003. BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui recounts the adventures of the Toa Metru. It begins with Toa Lhikan, Toa of Fire, distributing Toa stones to six Matoran who become the Toa Metru. The new Toa are unsure of their powers and must learn to use them if they are to save their home. These Toa are the heroes of the story, and Lhikan returns later on as a Turaga. As in the first movie, the main villain is the evil Makuta, this time backed by the Vahki enforcers and Dark Hunters. This movie tells the origins of the Toa Metru and the Kanohi Vahi, and also explains the journey to the island of Mata Nui. BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui was released to VHS and DVD on October 19, 2004. BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows continues the Toa Metru's adventure on rescuing the Matoran from the city of legends. The Toa Metru find their way to rescue the remaining Matoran in Sidorak's lair. They get pursued and taken to the Visorak's cocoon, where they get turned into the Toa Hordika. It was critically acclaimed for its more darker style of writing than the previous two films. BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows was released to DVD on October 11, 2005. BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Lego has announced that a fourth BIONICLE movie will be made. Mata Nui, having been banished from his body by Makuta Teridax, flies through the universe, trapped in the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life. Soon, he crash lands on the shattered planet of Bara Magna, a part of the former Spherus Magna, which was shattered thousands of years before due to Energized Protodermis. BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn will be released on DVD on September 15, 2009. It hasn't been confirmed if the movie will be released on VHS. Books BIONICLE Chronicles 1. Tale of the Toa- C. A. Hapka · © 2003 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-50116-4 · Summary: The six Toa Mata arrive on Mata Nui. They seek out the Kanohi Masks and then descend into Makuta's lair. 2. Beware the Bohrok- C. A. Hapka · © 2003 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-50117-2 · Summary: The Bohrok swarms emerge from their nest. The Toa obtain the Krana, and then challenge the queens of the swarm, resulting in their transformation into the Toa Nuva. 3. Makuta's Revenge- C. A. Hapka · © 2003 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-50119-9 · Summary: The Bohrok Kal are awakened, and steal the Toa Nuva power symbols. The Toa confront them several times, culminating in a showdown in which Tahu reveals the Mask of Time. 4. Tales of the Masks- Greg Farshtey · © 2003 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-60706-X · Summary: The Turaga tell the tales of the Toa Nuva as they searched for the Kanohi Nuva. BIONICLE Adventures 1. Mystery of Metru Nui Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-60731-0 · Summary: Turaga Vakama begins the tale of Metru Nui, telling the Toa how he and the other Turaga were once Toa. The Toa Metru sought out six Matoran who knew where to find the Great Kanoka. 2. Trial by Fire Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-60732-9 · Summary: The Toa Metru seek out the Great Disks, confronting Vahki along the way. They then confront the Morbuzakh, resulting in its destruction. 3. The Darkness Below Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-60733-7 · Summary: The Toa Metru descend into the tunnels of Metru Nui to seal a leak in the underground walls. However, they find themselves menaced by a shape-shifting Rahi named Krahka. 4. Legends of Metru Nui Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-62747-8 · Summary: The Toa journey to the Coliseum, but are charged with Toa Lhikan's disappearance. The Toa flee the Vahki and find the missing Lhikan, now a Turaga. The story concludes with the Matoran in a dark sleep and the true villain revealed: Makuta. A novelization of the movie Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. 5. Voyage of Fear Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-68022-0 · Summary: The Toa Metru steer a course through the Great Barrier, searching for a new home. However, they find themselves menaced by pursuing Vahki, monstrous Rahi, and a squad of order enforcers thought long gone. 6. Maze of Shadows Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-68023-9 · Summary: The Toa, having located the island that will become Mata Nui, make their way through the underground tunnels to return to the city of legends. Along the way, they encounter the fearsome Rahi Nui, as well as a Morbuzakh prototype named Karzahni. 7. Web of the Visorak Greg Farshtey · © 2005 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-69619-4 · Summary: The Toa Metru return to Metru Nui to find it overrun by mutants and spider creatures called Visorak. They are later captured and mutated into the Toa Hordika: half-Toa, half-Rahi. They then find themselves allied with the Rahaga. 8. Challenge of the Hordika Greg Farshtey · © 2005 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-69621-6 · Summary: Krahka returns as the Toa Hordika seek out the components to escape Metru Nui. The story ends with a battle between the Visorak and their Zivon monster, and the Toa Hordika with their Rahaga and Rahi allies. 9. Web of Shadows Greg Farshtey · © 2005 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-74558-6 · Summary: As the Toa Hordika continue their search for the Matoran and Keetongu, they find themselves menaced on all sides. Not only are they under assault by the Visorak, but one of their own, Vakama , is turned against them, when he is persuaded by Roodaka. A novelization of the movie Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. 10. Time Trap Greg Farshtey · © 2005 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-74559-4 · Summary: Now freed from the Hordika infection and returning to Mata Nui, Vakama has one last task: locating the Mask of Time. However, as he confronts new Dark Hunters and finds himself in a place of unbelievable nature, he must ask himself this: is time being undone, or has he lost his mind? BIONICLE Legends 1. Island of Doom Greg Farshtey · © 2006 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-74560-8 · Summary: When six powerful figures appear on an island in peril, they are welcomed by the villagers as Toa come to save them. But these newcomers, the Piraka have far more dangerous plans for the island and the Matoran who live there, as their pursuit of an incredible treasure threatens to unleash an ancient evil. The Toa Nuva arrive on the island and confront the Piraka, but lose. 2. Dark Destiny Greg Farshtey · © 2006 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-78795-5 · Summary: Monstrous beings called Piraka have seized complete control of Voya Nui, and Jaller thinking the Toa Nuva are missing, he and five others journey to the land. But on the way, they confront an ancient being, the deadly Karzahni. After leaving his realm, the Matoran become six new heroes. 3. Power Play Greg Farshtey · © 2006 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-82804-X · Summary: Six new heroes, the Toa Inika, have arrived on the besieged island of Voya Nui in search of the missing Toa Nuva. What they find instead are the vicious Piraka and a desperate Matoran resistance fighting for freedom. But when two of the Piraka steal the power of the mighty Brutaka, Toa Jaller and his team must fight for their very lives against evil unbound. 4. Legacy of Evil Greg Farshtey · © 2006 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-82807-4 · Summary: The Piraka are the embodiment of evil, but how did they meet, what caused them to join forces and how did they learn about the Mask of Life? And what of the mysterious seventh Piraka? The answers await in this tale of Bionicle. 5. Inferno Greg Farshtey · © 2006 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-82805-8 · Summary: The Toa Inika wage a desperate running battle in the heart of a volcano as the hunt for the Mask of Life reaches its shattering climax! The Toa must defeat the Piraka to reach the mask, but if they do, they will face a monster beyond all imagining born from an ancient curse. 6. City of the Lost Greg Farshtey · © 2007 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-89033-0 · Summary: Far below the surface, in the darkness of the great ocean depths where no Toa has gone before, lies a strange and mysterious habitat called 'the pit'. It's a place of unknown dangers and bizarre creatures, ruled by six merciless deep-sea monsters whose like the surface world has never been seen. They dominate a world where the rule is eat-or be eaten. Welcome to a world of darkness...welcome to the realm of the Barraki... 7. Prisoners of the Pit - Greg Farshtey · © 2007 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-89034-9 · Summary: Trapped in the ocean's depths, mutated beyond recognition, the Toa must face their greatest challenges. Can they convince the Matoran who live in the watery city of Mahri Nui to trust them? Can they retrieve the Mask of Life before the Barraki figure out how to control it? And will they be able to overcome the greatest challenge of all: the return of Makuta? What does this shadowy figure want from Matoro? And will Matoro end up betraying his friends before it's all over? 8. Downfall - Greg Farshtey · © Scholastic Inc. ·Summary: Deep in the underwater world known as the Pit, the Toa must battle the Barraki in a final showdown. At stake is the future of their world. If they fail, there is no world ... and even if they succeed, nothing is certain. 9. Shadows in the Sky - Greg Farshtey · The Toa Nuva have returned and must continue their quest to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui. With new armor that allows them to soar in the sky, the Toa begin a journey that will lead them to a mysterious city in the clouds. When they arrive a battle is already raging, will the Toa choose the right side? 10. Swamp of Secrets - Greg Farshtey · Tahu, Gali, and Onua fight Krika, Bitil, and Gorast in the swamp of secrets. They try to retrieve the keystones. Ends with a cliffhanger, where Icarax, Mutran, Antroz and all of the Makuta come down to the swamp, followed by the Toa Ignika and the other Toa Nuva 11. The Final Battle - Greg Farshtey. Begins where The Swamp of Secrets ended, where the toa face off with the Makuta, and Takanuva arrives to help fight the 8 Makuta. Involves the T-series battle and the awakening of Mata Nui AND the biggest plot twist Greg Farshtey made, far bigger than the 2007 twist. Other Books 1. BIONICLE: Mask of Light - C.A. Hapka · © 2003 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-50118-0 · Summary: For many years, the island of Mata Nui has remained shrouded in darkness, ruled by the evil Makuta. Takua and Jaller have always lived under this shadow. Makuta's dark reign is all the two young friends have ever known. all they can hope for the future. Then, in an instant, everything changes. Takua and Jaller find the sacred Mask of Light - now they must set off on a perilous journey to find its mysterious owner. Legends say that only he can save the island from Makuta's tyranny of shadows. Will Takua and Jaller fulfill their destiny - or fail hope forever? Official Guides 1. The Official Guide to BIONICLE - Greg Farshtey · © 2003 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-60115-6 · Summary: The first guide to Bionicle, covering the story from the Toa Mata to the Seventh Toa. 2. BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends - Greg Farshtey · © 2004 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-60734-5 · Summary: The ultimate information source on the City of Legends. 3. BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts - Greg Farshtey and Jeff James · © 2005 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-69622-4 · Summary: A detailed description of the Rahi of the Bionicle universe, including the classic beasts of Mata Nui and the never before seen denizens of Metru Nui. Features winning entries from the Lego Club's Build-a-Rahi contest. 4. BIONICLE Encyclopedia - Greg Farshtey · © 2005 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-74561-6 · Summary: Includes entries covering places, objects, and characters from the beginning from the franchise through the middle of the 2005 story arc (roughly Bionicle Adventures #8). Also includes an exclusive short story, "Birth of a Dark Hunter". 5. BIONICLE: Dark Hunters - Greg Farshtey · © 2006 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 0-439-82803-1 · Summary: ...for thousands of years, that name has brought fear to the hearts of Toa and Matoran, and even members of the Brotherhood of Makuta itself. Gathered from every corner of the universe, these thieves, enforcers, and monstrosities have come together in a powerful organization capable of anything. Dark Hunters have stolen artifacts worth more than the whole of Metru Nui, made Turaga vanish into the night, spied, deceived, and brought destruction to countless lands-all in the name of profit and power. But who are these creatures? Where did they come from? And who-or what-controls them? Learn more about the villains of the Bionicle world-but remember, they may be studying you too. 6. BIONICLE World - Greg Farshtey · © 2007 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 978-0-439-78796-3 · Summary: To aid the Toa in their ongoing struggles, the Order of Mata Nui has assembled this Atlas. Artahka, Destral, Karzahni, Mahri Nui, Metru Nui, Xia, and Zakaz... are just some of the mysterious places of safety while others should be avoided at all costs. Explore the lands, learn their histories, dangers, and secrets... 7. BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated - Greg Farshtey · © 2007 Scholastic Inc. · ISBN 978-0-439-91640-0 · Summary: An encyclopedic look at the entire Bionicle story line, featuring new and updated entries. Want to know more about the Piraka? They're all here. And what about Nidhiki or Makuta? The Toa? The Toa Inika? The city of Metru Nui? And the watery world of Mahri Nui? It's all here: everything you ever wanted to know -- and some things you may never have asked. The answers to your questions are inside this book. 8. Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna - Greg Farshtey · © 2009 AMEET/ © 2010 Papercutz · ISBN 978-8-325-30494-2 (Hardcover)/ ISBN 978-1-597-07204-5 (Paperback) · AMEET Summary: Once the Great Spirit of an entire universe, Mata Nui now finds himself stranded on a desolate world. Stripped of his great powers, he must fight for survival on the planet Bara Magna, where adventure, danger and betrayal wait in the heart of the vast desert. Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna takes you on a journey of discovery through the villages of Bara Magna, its treacherous sea of sand, and its forbidding Black Spike Mountains. You will get exclusive information on the Agori, Glatorian, bone hunters and Skrall, and get the inside story of events on this strange world in Mata Nui's own words. A brand new adventure is about to begin! Greg Farshtey Papercutz Summary: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna takes BIONICLE fans on a journey of discovery through the villages of Bara Magna, its treacherous sea of sand, and its forbidding Black Spike Mountains. BIONICLE fans will get exclusive information on the Agori, Glatorian, bone hunters and Skrall, and get the inside story of events on this strange world in Mata Nui's own words. A brand new adventure is about to begin! 9. Makuta's Guide to the Universe - Greg Farshtey · © 2009 AMEET/ © 2010 Papercutz · ISBN 978-8-325-30350-1 (Hardcover)/ ISBN 978-1-597-07203-8 (Paperback) · AMEET Summary: Since it began in 2001, the BIONICLE® universe has grown from being a construction toy line with a story behind it to a modern mythology. Filled with amazing locations, interesting characters, mystery, drama, and action, it has inspired movies, novels, web fiction, and now this guidebook – a look back at the BIONICLE story from 2001-2008. Makuta's Diary "I am Makuta Teridax, and this is the story of how I came to be the supreme ruler of all that is and all that ever will be in this universe". Featuring the only map of the BIONICLE universe ever published, exclusive information, and the inside story from Makuta Teridax himself, Makuta’s Guide to the Universe is a great addition to any BIONICLE fan’s collection. As the BIONICLE saga prepares to begin a new chapter, take a look back at the story that has thrilled millions! Papercutz Summary:The vast BIONICLE Universe comes together in this guidebook from creator Greg Farshtey! Featuring the only map of the BIONICLE Universe ever publish, exclusive information, and the inside story from Makuta Teridax himself, "Makuta's Guide to the Universe" is a great addition to any BIONICLE fan's collection. As the BIONICLE saga prepares to begin a new chapter, followers of the series can take a look back at the stories that have thrilled millions! Comics Regular Comics The regular comics have been story lined from 2001 to the 2005 storyline. It followed the story of the Toa Mata, Nuva, and later, the Toa Metru. The first few issues were about the rise of the toa. Then issues 4-8 were about the Bohrok. Then issue 16 started the Metru Nui stories, later going into the Hordika. Promotional Comics There have been several promo comics. The first one was released with the happy meal at McDonalds. You would receive a promo Tohunga (renamed Matoran) and a comic. Later in 2002, Burger King's Big Kids Meal released 3 promo comics about the story of the Bohrok. In the spring of 2004, three promotional comics on the Morbuzakh saga were sold in Mega Lunchables. Some canister sets have had shortened mini-comic versions of the LEGO comics. Ignition The Ignition series follows the 2006 and 2007 story line. The Bionicle staff hired a new artist, Stuart Sayger, who has a "darker, edgier" style. His drawings are less mechanical and less realistic compared to Randy Elliot, where the characters are less like the sets, more "flexible". Currently, Stuart has left the series, and Leigh Gallagher has been appointed the new artist. Games There are also several video games and online games based on BIONICLE, most of which are not considered canon: #''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' - released for Game Boy Advance in 2001; is also known as "Tales of the Tohunga" ("Tohunga" being an early word for "Matoran"). It acts as a prelude to the Bionicle saga, telling how Takua gathered the Toa stones and summoned the Toa Mata to Mata Nui. Unlike most games, it is considered canon. #''Mata Nui Online Game'' - released on the LEGO Bionicle website, it continues from Tales of the Tohunga and shows Takua going around Mata Nui and helping the villages. It is much beloved by older fans of Bionicle and many of them were upset when the game was torn down in 2003. It returned as a download in 2005 due to high demand. Also, like Tales of the Tohunga, and unlike most games, it is considered canon; in fact, many consider it the definitive storyline for 2001. #''Mata Nui Online Game II'' - released on the LEGO Bionicle website, it is the sequel to the Mata Nui Online Game and takes place before and during the events of Bionicle: Mask of Light, in which you play as Hahli of Ga-Koro. The game was riddled with glitches, making it extremely difficult to complete. #''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' - released for Game Boy Advance in 2002, you play as Matoran fighting against the Bohrok swarms. #''BIONICLE: The Game'' - released for PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, and Game Boy Advance in 2003; this is a video game adaptation of the first movie, Mask of Light. #''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' - released for Game Boy Advance in 2005, this game expands on the story of Bionicle Adventures #6: Maze of Shadows. #''BIONICLE Heroes'' - was released for PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Gamecube, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS in November 2006; in it you play as both the Toa Inika and the Piraka. It was produced by TT Games, the team behind the Lego Star Wars games. *